Magic Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is a witch and has been imprinted on by Sam Uley. Now they at Hogwarts to teach and protect Harry Potter who she adopted after finding out he was abused. What happens when the Cullen's turn up to protect him too?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This Story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Thank you for always being there for me. This story is for you:) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Bella is a witch and has been imprinted on by Sam Uley. Now they at Hogwarts to teach and protect Harry Potter who she adopted after finding out he was abused. What happens when the Cullen's turn up to protect him too?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I am Isabella Astraea Snape. Severus Snape's twin sister. My wand was Rowan and Phoenix feather core. I am a Metamorphmagus. I had been best friends with Lily. I was in Ravenclaw. I was also an unofficial Marauder. I was only close to Lily and Remus. I was named godmother of Lily and James son Harry and Severus was named second godfather to Harry. I only saw him once before Dumbledore made me go to the states. I am also godmother to Neville Longbottom.

I was put in a small town named Forks. Where I thought I met my love Edward. But he broke up with me on my pretend birthday. I was depressed till I met Sam Uley a shape-shifter. He had imprinted on me. He was there when I learned that James and Lily had died. And was there to comfort me. I tried contacted my brother but he did reply to me. I knew he had been in love with Lily. But I also had a six sense and knew he wasn't meant to be with her. Sam I told all my secrets too. He is the love of my life are life is magical. We liked changing into our other forms and going through the forest. Myself a black eagle and Sam in his black wolf.

So when I married Sam in 1982 I went and got Severus. He was now Potions Master at Hogwarts. He walked me down the aisle after we have a long talk about Lily. I needed Severus to see it wasn't his fault. When he met Leah after the wedding it was instant love. I told him smugly I knew he would find love other than Lily. They married a year later.

Leah and I fell pregnant in 1984. Gave birth to twins that Sam and I names Astraea Lily Uley and Matthew Severus Uley. Leah gave birth to Victoria Ceara Snape at Hogwarts we got the owl when she did.

Leah was just living in Severus's quarters at Hogwarts. In 1984 Dumbledore came to Sam and I.

_Flashback_

"_Sam can you get the door?" I ask rocking Matthew to sleep_

"_Sure my magic love", Sam says saying his nickname for me_

"_Miss Snape", I hear someone say_

_I look and see Dumbledore._

"_Actually it is Mrs Uley. I married Sam two years ago. This is my husband Sam Uley", I say_

"_Pleasure to meet you Mr Uley can I come in_?" _Dumbledore asks eyes twinkling _

"_Sure", I say, "Let us put the twins in there crib"_

"_So that is your Headmaster?" Sam asks putting Astraea in the crib next to her brother Matthew_

"_Yes. Let's see what he wants", I say as we go back into the living room_

"_Now I take it your wondering why I am here?" Dumbledore asks_

"_Yes sir", I say_

"_I would like you both to come to Hogwarts and teach", Dumbledore says_

"_Teach? What would we teach?" I ask_

"_For you Isabella History of Magic. Many witches and wizards need this class and for you Mr Uley our new sports subject. With the sports department you can bring some one with you or you can some alone it is up to you", Dumbledore says leaning back_

"_Can we think on it?" I ask_

"_Of course I will await your owl. Please inform me in two weeks and have the textbooks you want the students to have. Oh and you will get a private lofted apartment at Hogwarts. Think on it", Dumbledore says_

_We politely let him out. And sit down to seriously talk about it…_

_End Flashback_

We decided to go. Sam didn't want to be Alpha of the pack anymore and for Jacob it was time for him to step up. We decided to take Seth with us. He wanted to be with his sister. So we packed up and moved to Hogwarts. It was a big lofted apartment. And it was quite cosy. Severus and Leah were pleased we had moved to Hogwarts to teach. I took Seth, Sam and the twins to their first Gringotts visit. Seth stayed with the twins while we changed Muggle Money into Galleons and I showed Sam my vault. I had inherited half of the Prince line fortune the other one was Sev. Which was a fortune. We bought robes for the upcoming year and started teaching at Hogwarts.

The years went by I had four more children Linnaea Leah Uley in 1987, Annabeth Sarah Uley in 1988, and Deryck Sam Uley and Luanna Eileen Uley.

In 1991 I volunteered to get Harry after he didn't reply to his letters. Dumbledore say I could met Harry at Diagon Alley. Hagrid was going to get Harry and I would help Harry get his wand and other things. Surprisingly Severus was coming too.

_Flashback_

_I wait at the Leaky Cauldron for Harry and Hagrid with Neville Longbottom. Augusta was busy to attend her Grandson. And Tracey Davis who I was friends with her mother. I hear commotion and find Hagrid coming in with Harry who was small for his age and didn't have clothes that fit him. My hair changed red but I quickly controlled it after Sev whispered in my ear it went take to brown._

"_Hello Harry", I say to him kneeling down_

"_How…Do you know me?" Harry asks nervous_

_Like he was afraid to ask questions. I knew those signs he had been abused._

"_Harry can I see your memories? It won't hurt I promise. Then I will tell you everything", I say gently _

"_I have to go to Gringotts. See you Professors", Hagrid says leaving_

"_How would you look?" Harry asks_

"_It is something wizards or witches can do. I promise not to hurt you", I say_

"_Ok", Harry says timidly _

_I see his abuse at the hands of the Dursley's how they made his be bad at school when he was very good. He had no birthday parties. No presents. Nothing. I whisper it to Severus and he looks shocked and angry._

"_I am going to take you away from your relatives. I am Isabella Uley nee Snape. I am your Godmother", I say to Harry _

_Harry looks in my eyes looking for deceit. I kept eye connect and offered my hand._

"_Ok", Harry says quietly _

"_Hello Harry I am Severus Snape your Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I am your second Godfather", Severus says gently_

"_You can call us Uncle and Aunt if you want", I say smiling gently_

"_Will you really take me away from them?" Harry whisperers_

"_Yes. I give you my oath", I say holding out my hand_

"_Ok. Aunt Isa", Harry says taking my hand_

"_This is Neville Longbottom my other godson and Tracey Davis my Goddaughter", I say introducing the boy and girl besides me_

"_Hi", Harry says softly_

"_Let's get you both your school supplies", I say_

_Severus and I lead him out back and Severus taps the bricks._

"_Welcome Harry, Neville, Tracey to Diagon Ally", I say_

_We walk to Gringotts. Neville, Tracey talk to Harry and Harry starts talking back. I can tell they are going to be best friends._

"_How am I meant to pay for this?" Harry asks_

"_Your Mother and Father left you a trust vault to you come of age. But I will pay for certain things", I say_

"_Professor Uley!" Katie Bell says coming over to greet me_

"_Miss Bell. How was your summer?" I ask_

"_Great. Who are you showing around?" Katie asks_

"_This is Harry Potter, Tracey Davis and Neville Longbottom", I say_

"_Can I join you? Mum and Dad won't mind", Katie asks_

"_Ok go and ask them I will wait here", I say_

"_Professor Uley", Mrs Zabini says_

"_Hello Trinity. This must be your son Blaise", I say_

"_Yes. Blaise this is Professor Uley and Professor Snape", Trinity Zabini says_

_Katie returns saying her parents would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron in 2 hours._

_Katie, Blaise, Harry, Tracey and Neville talk as we wait for the Goblins._

"_Mum can I join Katie, Neville, Tracey and Harry?" Blaise asks_

"_It is no problem", I say to Trinity_

"_Ok. You know where I live to bring him back. Be good Blaise", Trinity says leaving_

_Harry enjoyed the cart ride down to his vault. The goblin opens it and Harry looks shocked by all the money._

"_The gold are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze Knuts", I say_

"_This is all mine?" Harry asks timidly_

"_Did you think your parents would leave you with nothing?" I say_

"_Can you tell me about them?" Harry asks as we go back up _

"_We can. Now lets get all of your things", I say_

_Finally we head to Ollivander's._

"_What to you get your wands", Katie says excited for them_

"_What is yours made off?" Blaise asks_

"_Ebony and Phoenix core 11 ½ inches", Katie says showing them her wand_

_We walk into Ollivander who smiles as he sees us._

"_Isabella Snape_ _Rowan and Phoenix feather core 12 ½ inches curious but powerful wand. Severus Snape Redwood and Unicorn Core 12 ½ inches. Katie Bell Ebony and Phoenix Core 11 ½ inches curious match", Ollivander says_

"_Good to see you Mr Ollivander. These four need wands", I say_

"_I don't need one. Gran said I need to use my Dad's", Neville says_

"_Mr Longbottom the wand chooses the wizard", Ollivander says_

"_I will deal with your Gran", I say _

"_Mr Zabini you first", Severus says_

_After ten minutes Blaise finds a wand._

"_Beech with Dragon Heartstring core 12 inches", Ollivander says, "That will be 6 Galleons"_

_Blaise hands over the galleons. Tracey goes next._

_"Pine and Unicorn Core 11 inches", Ollivander says to Tracey_

_Neville goes next._

"_Chestnut and Unicorn Core 12 ½ inches", Ollivander says, "You will be great at Herbology"_

"_I will pay for Neville and Harry together. __Go ahead Harry", I say _

"_Kingswood and Holly with a Phoenix feather and Grim hair core", Ollivander says after a couple of minutes, "It is nearly the same as You-Know-Who"_

"_Who is that?" Harry asks_

"_The one that gave you that scar. The feather is the same too as well as Miss Bell", Ollivander could say before I could stop him_

"_How much?" I ask _

"_14 Galleons", Ollivander says_

"_Now would you three like an Owl?" I ask _

"_I have a toad. Named Trevor", Neville says glumly_

_I sigh Augusta will be hearing from me._

"_My treat", I say taking them to the Owl Emporium _

_A white and gold owl hoots at Harry._

"_Wow she is pretty", Harry says, "Can…Can I get her?"_

"_Of course. Blaise, Neville, Tracey have you found an owl?" I ask_

_They all had found an owl and I pay for all of them._

"_Aunt Isa something if drawing me to that shop", Harry says pointing at the Magical Menagerie _

"_Lets go in then", I say with a smile_

_Harry and I go in and Harry walks up to a blue and gold snake and starts speaking to it. I was a little shocked but I did see his memories._

"_He says he is my familiar. And his name is Sissr", Harry says_

"_Let's get him then. I can tell the Headmaster he is your familiar", I say picking up the tank with the snake for him_

_Suddenly Harry stops at a dog. I was not a fool and could see it was a Grim._

_"She says she is my familiar too", Harry says patting her, "I cant get you. I already have an owl and this snake"_

_"We will get her too. Once you are bonded it is for life", I say_

_"But I don't want you to spend a lot", Harry says_

_"How about if I buy it for you?" Severus asks coming in, "As a birthday present" _

_"Ok", Harry says shyly picking up the Grim_

_I pay 12 galleons for the magical snake. And Severus pays 14 Galleons for the Grim and supplies. We go out and the others are surprised by the snake and a Grim. But they don't judge Harry._

"_It is really cool you can talk to snakes", Katie says to Harry _

"_Thanks. I think it is cool too", Harry admits_

_"Your grim is so cute", Tracey says_

"_Let's get some Ice Cream", I say, "Before I take Blaise, Tracey and Neville home"_

_I give them a little privacy and talk to Severus about the Headmaster putting Harry with people that abuse him. Severus says he will go and talk to the Headmaster now while I take the others home._

"_So we will be friends despite what houses we are put in?" I hear Neville ask_

"_Yes. Best friends", Blaise says_

"_I will be your friend whatever house you're in I am in Gryffindor by the way", Katie says_

"_I never had best friends", Harry admits_

"_Well then you have us", Blaise declares _

_"Friends forever", Tracey says_

_"Friends forever", Neville says_

"_Friends forever", Katie says smiling_

_I smile Harry had loyal friends._

"_I will see you on the train", Katie says leaving for the Leaky Cauldron _

"_Mr Zabini time to go", Severus says_

"_Thank you for taking me shopping. See you on the train Neville, Tracey, Harry", Blaise says going with my brother_

"_Let's use the floo", I say_

_End Flashback_

The next day I got custody of Harry as he is my godson. They seem finally to remember the special bond the a godparent had to their godchild. I had also spoken to Augusta and finally made her see she was hurting Neville by pushing him to be like his father. I took Harry to meet Sam and I told Harry about his parents and so did Sev. Harry called him and Leah. Uncle Sev and Aunt Leah. Harry was really smart but he had been trying to suppress it. It took the rest of the summer to get Harry to stop doing that. He named his owl Hedwig and his Grim Nephthys. The puppy would always jump on his bed when he was having a nightmare and try to calm him down.

_Flashback…_

_As promised I took Harry to the train and Katie, Blaise, Tracey and Neville were waiting for him._

"_Professor Uley", the Weasley twins say_

"_Mr's Weasley's. I hope you don't plan to make trouble this year", I say_

"_Of…"_

"_Course…"_

"_Not…_

"_Professor…"_

"_This is my nephew Harry Potter", I say_

"_Pleasure…"_

"_To…"_

"_Meet…"_

"_You…"_

"_I expect you two to show him around. The prankster way", I say winking at them_

_The twins light up._

"_We will", they say_

"_See you Harry at Hogwarts", I say_

_I sit next to Sam and Severus at the head table as the first years are let in. Harry, Blaise, Tracey and Neville smile at me. I give them a smile, 'Good Luck' I mouth at them_

"_Abbott, Hannah", Minerva says_

"HUFFLEPUFF_!" the hat says _

"_Bones, Susan", Minerva says_

"HUFFLEPUFF_", the hat says_

_"Davis, Tracey", Minerva says_

_"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells_

_The names go on to they get to Neville._

"_Longbottom, Neville", Minerva says_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says_

"_Potter, Harry", Minerva says_

_I sit up and wait for the hat. Sam takes my hand._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouts_

_We all clap loudly. Harry goes and sits next to Neville, Katie, Fred and George. Blaise goes into Slytherin with Tracey but Harry, Neville and Katie smile at them. I knew they were going to be friends for life_

_End Flashback_

Harry excelled in his studies. I overheard Ronald Weasley giving him a hard time for being famous. And Hermione Granger going on about how SHE was the best. But Harry handled everything plenty well. He even got top of his grade. He got on the Quidditch Team as Seeker. I bought him the Nimbus 2000. When Sam and Leah said they smelt darkness coming off Quirrell. I confronted him when he had hold of Harry. He tried very hard to kill me but I was fast and a skilled duellist. I survived with just a scar down my face. And Harry touched him and Voldemort fled for that year.

I taught and held my family together as each new threat came. Harry's friends helped protect him from the school when they found out he could talk to snakes. I even put my foot down on the bullying led be Ronald Weasley and another from Draco Malfoy.

Harry was introduced to Remus Lupin in his 3rd year. Severus, Remus and I thought about how only a year but Quirrell could hold the Defence spot. Severus and I and a curse breaker went over the curse and broke it. I just happened to look at my copy of the Marauders map and see Peter Pettigrew's name. I knew then that Sirius was innocent. I took care of the problem and Peter was sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore hired Sirius as another Defence teacher. Even if I hadn't been the best friends with Sirius I still helped him and let him see Harry.

In Harry's 4th year his name was put into the Goblet of Fire. I knew he didn't do it. He had been with Severus, Leah, Sam, Seth and me. I wasn't around as much because I had given birth to a son named Lukas Seth Uley. Sam was helping Harry get it and Remus, Sirius and apparently Moody helped him through the tasks. Harry took Katie Bell to the Yale ball. Neville took Tracey and Blaise took Susan Bones who had become part of their group. I know they had a great time. I had been called away at the third task. So I wasn't there. But when Severus's Patronus came to me saying Voldemort was back and Harry had been injured and Cedric Diggory dead.

Now the Order is being re-called and Severus was back as spy. My twins were going to Hogwarts this year. I didn't know how much this year was going to change…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


End file.
